


Reuniting the Paladins

by River_Nix



Series: The Red Lion Gets Her Paladin Back [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith forgives, Krolia and Acxa threaten the paladins, Protective Acxa (Voltron), Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Lions, Red lion threatens the paladins, apologies are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Nix/pseuds/River_Nix





	1. Shiro's Apology

Keith walked back to his room from the showers with a smile on his face. A week’s gone by and nothing too bad’s happened. He’s had some nightmares here and there, but overall, it hasn’t been the worst. Acxa and his mother had been very persistent on being with him anytime he’s with another paladin and being close enough to hear him if he chooses to be on his own. Unless he's’ with the lions, then they just trust that Keith’s safe.

 

Upon entering, Keith made quick work of changing into his normal clothes before sitting on his bed and staring at the ceiling. His mother’s reporting in for the Blade and Acxa probably just got in the shower. So, he’s got some time to kill before he can go bother his twin. Going to talk to the lions sounds tempting……

 

‘Ah, what the heck? I’ve got nothing better to do.’ Keith gets up and starts walking to his door. When he exits his room, he aims to go to the control room to tell his mother where he plans to be for the next few hours. What ends up happening though, is Keith bumping into a hard chest and falling backwards.

 

“Keith! Are you alright?” Keith doesn’t register who’s talking to him, only rubbing his forehead and cursing inernally at not seeing whoever he just bumped into.

 

“Ow! Sorry, I-” Keith’s eyes open, but widen a second later when he sees Shiro (with his flesh arm, not prosthetic one) reaching out to help him up.

 

“Keith? You ok?” Keith looks down immediately and nods his head. After a few calming breaths, he stands up, ignoring the hand that Shiro’s been holding out for him to take.

 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Keith makes to brush past Shiro quickly and get to his mother, but i stopped by Shiro grabbing his wrist. The grip, although it’s with his prosthetic arm, is gentle and almost comforting.

 

“Keith, we need to talk.” Keith, for his part, congratulates himself on not tearing up at that sentence before sighing and turning his head.

 

“Now?” Shiro nods. Stating that the sooner it’s had, the better Keith will feel. Keith’s desire to retort that Shiro doesn’t know how anything will make him feel is squashed down when he sees the raw pleading in the older man’s eyes.

 

“Alright. Back to my room then?” Shiro nods, smiling, as if he was afraid that Keith would tell him to screw off. And honestly? He had a right to be.

 

Keith leads Shiro back into his room before sitting on the bed and gesturing for Shiro to start talking. Shiro, in turn, sighs out before crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. At first, he doesn’t make eye contact with Keith. Then, after a few moments of silence, he looks up and doesn’t try to steel himself like he’s done in the past when talking about emotional subjects.

 

“Keith, before you say anything, know that I am genuinely sorry. For everything. I’m the leader of Voltron, you’re older brother, someone you trusted…..I should’ve been there for you.” Shiro takes a deep breath and continues, making sure that he has eye contact with Keith at all times.

 

“You were left in a dark place because you felt that you couldn't come to any of us. And to be fair, you had a right to feel that way. None of us were in the…..well…..in the right mind set.” Shiro pushes himself off the wall and kneels before his little brother, taking both gloved hands into his own and squeezing gently.

 

“I know it’ll be a long time until I earn your trust and respect again. But for now, I just want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, I won’t let this mistake be made again. This time, I’m going to be my job right, as a leader and as an older brother. I know who you are, Keith. Being galra doesn’t change that. I’m sorry I allowed my stupid fears and suspicions on that part of you cloud my overall vision of you.” Keith stares into Shiro’s eyes. He wants to believe him. He wants to be able to trust and respect the man that practically raised him.

 

But like Shiro said, he’s got a long way to go before he can do that. Taking a deep breath, Keith sighs out shakily before answering.

 

“You’re right. It will take some time for me to trust you again. But….I appreciate that you are trying.” Keith smiles and leans down to hug Shiro, beginning to sob when the older man hugs back.

 

“Just….don’t leave me again. I can only take so much, Shiro.” Shiro hums before standing up, bringing his little brother up in the process.

 

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t take that into consideration either.” Keith sniffs a little before pulling back, uncaring on whether or not Shiro can see his tears and flushed cheeks.

 

“It’s ok. Just give me time.” Shiro smiles encouragingly before nodding his head and leaning forward to kiss Keith’s forehead.

 

“All the time you need Keith, there’s no way I’d ever rush something like this.” Keith nods and leans forward to give Shiro another hug before laughing lightly.

 

“My mom told me about how you’ve been fighting off the others. How’s that been going for you?” Shiro blushes, but laughs along with Keith.

 

“Not as bad as you’d think. The worst it’s come to is a few hits being thrown at me by Allura, but I think we can both imagine how that went down.” Keith gasps as Shiro smiles knowingly at him before tilting his head.

 

“That’s the worst? I expected you to be ganged up on. Especially from Lance, considering his crush on Allura.” Shiro looks to the side briefly before scratching the back of his head.

 

“About that…..a few days after you left and I couldn’t get an answer from Black on where you were, Lance kind of…..stopped flirting with Allura. I know, surprising right?” Keith’s jaw would’ve been on the ground if human anatomy wasn’t how it was. Not that his galra genes would’ve helped the case either.

 

“Wait-what?!” Lance stopped flirting with Allura? They were still talking about the Lance McClain, right?

 

“Yeah. After you left, it was quiet for a few days. Allura was still angry, naturally, but the rest of us were just on edge. Even Lance didn’t have enough energy in him to lighten the mood or come up with any pick up lines. That, and I think after the first week, Red started scaring him.” Keith giggles.

 

“Oh, I know all about that. Red told me about all the times she would curse at him or growl at him whenever he tried to pilot her.” Shiro rolls his eyes at the fact that Keith finds that funny. It’s only in amusement though, as he too finds that rather hilarious.

 

“Well, that was all I came here to say. But I’d love to stay and chat, if that’s ok? We have a lot to catch up on and I have a lot to make up for.” Keith allows a genuine smile to take his face before nodding and grabbing Shiro’s arm.

 

“First thing’s first though, we should probably get Black to forgive you.” Shiro nods and lets Keith pull him to the lions hangar, only stopping when Krolia confronts them.

 

“Break my sons heart a third time, and I’ll make sure that you arm isn’t the only prosthetic you have.” Shiro figures he has a right to fear for his life.

 

‘Note to self, warn everybody about never upsetting Mama Kogane. Or any galra parent, for that matter.’ With that thought in mind, his focus was back on Keith.

 

For the rest of the afternoon, the brothers spent time joking around, play sparring, pretty much anything that helped restore their previous bond.

 

By the end of the day, Shiro was back to being a responsible and stern space dad as opposed to a angry and guilty space dad. Even Krolia and Acxa warmed up to him.

 

Though, he didn’t get off scot free with Acxa, who made sure to also stand up for her twin. “As his twin, it’s my job to defend his honor should you screw up again.”

 

And just like that, Shiro was one step forward to earning Keith’s trust, Black’s trust, and even earning Krolia’s trust and Acxa’s trust. Life was pretty good now.


	2. Pidge's Apology

Pidge pushes their glasses up a bit more before scurrying to the training room. They had no armor or their bayard, only a box, that they clutched tightly to their chest. After entering, Pidge flinches back as a strong clash is heard, followed by two different sets of grunts. 

 

“Come on Keith, where’s that fiery warrior that I fought this morning?” Pidge gulps. Acxa. Of course Keith wouldn’t be alone in the training room, now that he’s been reunited with his mother and twin sister. 

 

“Oh, just pacing himself so that bringing you down will be all the more satisfying!” Keith’s voice, Pidge realizes, is growly and assertive. But also playful and kind. A funny mix that you wouldn’t think would be heard. 

 

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, brother, but I won’t be taken down toda-! Hey, wait, what’re you doing here?” Pidge resists the urge to cower at how accusing the ‘you’ sounded in Acxa’s question. 

 

“Well, I-I, uhhhh…..I’m here to apologize. To Keith.” Acxa looks from her twin to the small paladin before stepping close to him and whispering something. 

 

Pidge doesn’t exactly know what’s said, all that they know is that they won’t be rejected. Acxa hisses at some point, but doesn’t turn to angrily glare at them, so that’s a plus. 

 

“I will give you two privacy, but will remain outside of this door. Should I hear any yelling or crying, then I’m coming back in.” There’s no room for discussion with the way Acxa states her plan. Not even a confirmation on whether Pidge understood or not. 

 

“Got it.” Keith thanks his twin for her patience before giving her a quick hug and watching her walk out of the room. 

 

“Pidge.” The paladin in question winces at the way Keith says their name. It’s questioning, full of suspicion, not an ounce of kind or playfulness that they heard when he was sparring with Acxa. 

 

‘Ok, I deserve that.’ Pidge takes a deep breath before squaring their shoulders and walking forward, presenting the box to Keith. “I know it’s not much, and that this probably looks like bribe, but I saw it as a way of making sure you understand that I’ll keep my promise. I won’t fail you again.” 

 

Keith takes the box, tilting his head at the meaning behind it. 

 

“Promise? What promise?” Pidge almost facepalms. Right. Keith was socializing with the lions when they told the Blades their promise to Keith. 

 

“I’ve made a grave mistake, like everyone else at the castle. I’m not going to make the same mistake again. I left you when you needed me most. Though, from what it sounds like from Shiro and the Blade, I don’t know if I ever was really there for you.” Keith lets Pidge ramble. It might explain what promise they made. 

 

“I made harsh accusations towards you without any proof or justification. I shouldn't have done that. Keith, you’re important to me. You’re like my brother. You’re Shiro’s right hand while I’m his left for Voltron.” Keith blushes at the statement before looking towards the box. 

 

“I’m sorry I’ve failed you as a friend. Hopefully, this can at least begin to make it up to you.” Pidge walks forwards and cups Keith’s hand, helping him remove the lid. 

 

What Keith pulls out is a small rectangle, small enough to fit in his palm. He doesn’t know what it is, but the blue button will probably help him find out. When he presses it, the rectangle glows blue before opening and exposing a picture. 

 

“I looked through our system and pulled up as many pictures that had you and us in it that I could find. I-it wasn’t a lot, but I figured that it would be alright. Not so many pictures fitting onto a small frame, you know?.” As Pidge starts another ramble, Keith covers his mouth. 

 

On the tablet in front of him is a screen full of pictures of him and Pidge. Arranged in a way that it has a collage type design, but nothing overlapped. In the pictures, him and Pidge are always touching somehow. Whether it’s fistbumbing, hugging, or some other pose, they’re always touching. Upon further inspection, and the lack of memories of these pictures being taken, Keith can see that Pidge manually arranged the pictures so that he and them looked like they were interacting in every single one of them. 

 

“Pidge, this is so cool. How did you have enough patience to do something like this?” Pidge rubs their arm while looking down, blushing at the praise that they felt they didn’t deserve. 

 

“It wasn’t the hardest thing I’ve had to do, to be fair. Shiro told us that you could draw really well, that it was one of your passions for a while. Since I can’t draw myself, I opted for the second solution: manipulate already existing pictures.” Keith smiles before nodding and gently pushing the rectangle closed. 

 

“Thank you, Pidge. It’s very thoughtful.” Pidge gasps at the sheer tenderness in Keith’s voice before looking forward. 

 

“Why are you thanking me? This isn’t even close to what I need to do to make it up to you.” Keith regards Pidge with a careful eye before nodding in agreement. 

 

“I know. However, there’s no doubt in my mind that you’ve worked hard to create this. Hard work deserves recognition.” Pidge takes what Keith’s telling them in before taking a deep breath and nodding. 

 

“I understand.” Pidge walks forward before opening their arms. 

 

“Do you think you trust me enough to give you a hug or do you want more time?” Keith reflects for a moment. 

 

During that dark time, Hunk, Pidge, and sometimes Shiro only ever treated him to harsh glares or insensitive words. It’s mainly Allura or Lance that would physically hit him. With that in mind, Keith shrugged. 

 

“You never physically hurt me. So, it shouldn’t do any damage.” After the first part of that sentence, Pidge tears up. 

 

“I still hurt you though. And that counts just as much.” Keith accepts Pidge’s hug and leans down a bit to hug them back. 

 

“I swear to you Keith, I’ll do what’s right this time.” Pidge turns to look up so that Keith and them have contact. 

 

“I’ll look at the real you, not the ridiculous creation that I made of you in my mind. I’ll fight anyone who wants to hurt you. I’ll protect you, Keith. Just like how you’ve protected me, even when I didn’t deserve it.” Keith hums, pulling Pidge back into his arms when they start to cry. 

 

“Pidge, also promise me that you’ll look for evidence next time. You’re the brains of Voltron. Finding the right evidence and being able to use it to prove the truth is what you need to do. Cause no one deserves what I went through. Not even any of you.” Pidge nods in understanding before squeezing Keith tightly. 

 

“I promise I’ve learned my lesson Keith. I’ll never act how I did with you or do what I did to anyone else. I promise.” Keith nods before pulling Pidge back a bit to look at them. Their glasses are wet and their eyes a bit swollen, but otherwise, only a few sniffles here and there. 

 

“That’s all I can ask for for now. The rest takes time.” Pidge nods and takes a step back to wipe their glasses and face. Like Shiro, they promise Keith time. 

 

“I’ll give you as much time as you need. And I won’t allow anyone else to pressure you or rush you either.” Keith nods, grateful for that, before looking around the room. 

 

“Want to come talk to Green with me? I know that she’s letting you in again, but if this is anything like Black and Shiro, talking to Green right now would make your relationship with her better.” Pidge smiles up at Keith and nods before grabbing his hand in a comforting grip. 

 

When the two exit the room, Acxa’s quick to question her twin on how it went. Keith invites her to accompany him and Pidge to the lions hangar, where he explains everything. After everything is said, Acxa grunts that she understands before glaring down at Pidge. 

 

“Mother will not threaten a child, so you’ll only hear this once: hurt my twin ever again, and you’ll find out what it’s like to rely on machines to keep you alive.” Pidge nods with a grim expression on their face. No fear or hesitation, just determination. 

 

Unlike Shiro, Pidge was only really just earning Keith’s trust. Maybe a bit of Krolia’s respect, but none of her trust, or Acxa’s. That’s fair though, they tell themselves. Baby steps. As long as they’re not trying to kill them, they should be fine. Life’s starting to look up again. 


	3. Hunk's Apology

Hunk sighed as he cleaned up after lunch. It’s been about two weeks since Keith’s returned. A blessing and a curse. Though, the curse part was only a curse because Hunk could never find it in himself to approach Keith. He was too guilty, too much of a coward. 

 

“So much for being the leg of Voltron.” Hunk mutters, reiterating the words that he spoke to Krolia when she’d first spoken to them about apologizing to Keith. 

 

“How am I supposed to continue to protect a galaxy if I can even apologize to one of my friends?” Hunk drops the dishes into the sink harshly before breathing out and starting to wash them. 

 

Normally, someone would be helping him. But today, and pretty much every other day in the past, he’s expressed his desire to be alone. Not that anyone else didn’t really want to be alone. Besides Shiro, who Keith was learning to trust a lot faster, everyone else had too much to think about regarding their apologies. Or, for some, their need to apologize. 

 

“Why was I such an idiot? This wouldn’t of even happened if I didn’t allow my friendships to get in the way. Like…..how Keith never lets his personal thoughts get in his way.” Hunk chuckles dryly. “Even when we bullied him, he never held it against us. Always pushed those feelings of sadness and anger away for the benefit of the universe.” 

 

Hunk hunches over before drying the dishes and putting them away. 

 

“Unlike the rest of us.” Once Hunk’s finished, he hangs the towel somewhere and goes to exit the kitchen. However, an idea on how to form his own apology makes itself known, freezing him in his tracks. 

 

“I know!” Hunk hurries back into the kitchen, praying that no one would need his help for a while since he has a mission to accomplish. 

 

About an hour later, he has three plates of delicious food, yes, actual food. Now all that's needed were the three galra passengers. With that in mind, Hunk places the plates somewhere he knew people wouldn’t bother them before rushing to Keith’s room. 

 

“Keith, you in there?” After voicing his presence, Hunk knocked a few times before giving up when there was no answer. 

 

“Huh, where could he be?” Training deck with Acxa again? Yeah, that sounds reasonable. But then again, he didn’t see them heading over there on his way out after his training session with Allura. 

 

“Oh, how could I forget! It’s Friday!” Hunk rushes to the control center, no doubt that Keith and the other two would be there. Most likely either in the middle of checking in with Kolivan or the ending. 

 

Turns out, Hunk was lucky. Because it wa the ending portion of the check in. 

 

“That’s excellent to hear. I’m very proud of you three.” Hunk pauses and waits at the door’s entrance. 

 

“Thank you, sir. It’s also good to hear that the Blades are doing well.” Kolivan nods at Krolia before exchanging goodbyes with Keith and Acxa and disconnecting. 

 

“That was pretty quick. Compared to last week’s.” Hunk watches the three galras start up a brief conversation before clearing his throat. Yes, he knows it was rude to interrupt, but he really needs them in the dining room. 

 

“Uh, hey guys. I was just…..well, you guys didn’t eat with us. So, I was wondering if you were….feeling hungry?” Acxa glares at Hunk while wrapping her arm around Keith’s shoulder. Krolia simply raises an eyebrow before nodding her head and gesturing for her kits to follow her. 

 

As the four make it to the table, Hunk encourages everyone to sit down while he goes to fetch their plates. When he returns, and everyone’s got a plate in front of them, he smiles and wishes for them to enjoy. 

 

“Not food goo?” Hunk smiles at Keith’s question before shrugging and sitting down next to Keith. He pretends not to notice the growls that sound from both of the female galras. 

 

“Yeah, we picked some actually food up from our last trip to an ally planet. Thought you might like it.” Keith nods slowly before lifting a spoon full into his mouth. 

 

“Huh, real fruity. Looks are deceiving.” Hunk laughs at Keith’s little joke. The dish itself looks like it could be some form of meat or potato type thing due to its brown outside layer and the somewhat hard feel. 

 

“Yeah, believe me, I know.” Aaaaaand on that note, Hunk’s reminded why he brought Keith in here. 

 

“I think you already know what I’m going to say.” Hunk cringes at how straightforward that sounds. In his mind, it also sounds kind of rushed and rude. 

 

“Ok, bad way to start. Let me try again. I’m sorry, Keith. Not just for contributing to your bullying, but by letting my friendship with Lance and Pidge cloud my judgment.” Keith stops eating and looks at Hunk, surprise written all over his face. 

 

The young chef has been the boldest yet, deciding to apologize and admit all of his wrongdoings in the presence of his mother and his twin sister. Both of whom are glaring at Hunk. Keith doesn't know whether or not he should point this out. Maybe not. 

 

“Because honestly? You’re a great person. A person that I would really like to have as a friend, if I haven’t already ruined that chance.” Hunk wipes away a few tears before looking at Keith, making sure they have eye contact. 

 

“I didn’t have any right to do what I did. To join Lance and Allura in their hate. From now on, I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Galra part of you be damned, you’re still Keith. You’re still the fearless red paladin of Voltron that deserves all of the happiness you can get for putting up with all of our nonsense.” Keith blushes. 

 

“I know that only time can really prove that I’m serious. Well, not the concept of time-oh you know what? Nevermind, you know what I mean.” Keith laughs lightly. The sound music to Hunk’s ears. 

 

“I do, I do. Trust me, Shiro and Pidge had similar ideas. About me needing time to trust you guys again, I mean.” Hunk nods his head before standing up so he’s facing all three galra. 

 

“I want to apologize again for dragging you and the rest of the Blades into this. You wouldn’t feel like we were the enemy if we did our jobs right.” Krolia nods her head in agreement while Acxa rubs Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“While I’m happy that you’re not blinded by hate anymore, I must make one thing clear: harm my son again, and I’ll make it so you can only eat food when it’s in liquid form.” Hunk gulps, full on shrieking when Acxa adds another part to the threat. 

 

“And I’ll make sure that even that’s difficult. It’ll be you eating from a tube that’s connected to an IV bag.” Hunk nods his head rapidly before holding out his arms. 

 

“I can give you a hug, right? Or…..no?” Keith, like with Pidge, explains that since Hunk never physically hurt him like Lance and Allura did, then yes, he can hug. 

 

After the two part from the hug, Hunk rubs his neck in embarrassment. 

 

“I don’t know if this’ll help or not, but Shiro practically drilled it into all of us that we need start asking you about things like physical shows of affection and stuff like that. Also, be prepared for a lot of questions. Cause Shiro also drilled the fact that you don’t ask for things into our heads.” Keith will probably end up hugging, then smacking his older brother later. Right now, he can only laugh as Acxa smirks and praises Shiro. 

 

“Not to spoil the mood, but I believe that there is a certain lion that you guys should visit?” Keith whips around to smile and nod at his mom before gesturing for everyone to follow him. On the way to the hangar, he explains to Hunk that he did this with Pidge and Shiro: told their lions that they apologized and asked them to give the paladins a second chance. 

 

Like Pidge and Shiro, Hunk got a confirmation that he’s be given another chance. Like Pidge, he only started getting Keith to trust him. Acxa and Krolia were far from that. At least now, if they growled at him or tried to kill him, it wasn't over his stupidity regarding Keith. It would be his stupidity over something else which, believe it or not, that was more preferred. 


	4. Lance's Apology

Lance exited his lion with a sigh of exhaustion and of slight annoyance. Keith’s back and that’s great. How it’s changed the atmosphere? Not great, but not terrible. Not that Lance should’ve expected anything else, he knew he had no right to. 

 

“Lance, I’m going to report to Allura our findings. You should go clean up and rest. Maybe ask Hunk to make you something.” Lance looks up at Shiro and nods. 

 

One of the great things about Keith being back, besides him actually being back, is that it put Shiro in a better mood. He was friendlier, didn’t have a dark aura surrounding him at all times, and spoke in a neutral tone instead of a cold one. 

 

“Got it.” Lance made quick work of exiting the hangar, ignoring the feel of Red’s eyes on the back of his head. 

 

“Oh, and Lance?” Right before Lance exits, he turns around to acknowledge his leader. 

 

“Yes?” Shiro gives him a blank look before walking forward, expression turning stern. 

 

“I know that you and Allura are waiting to apologize for a reason. However, I’d deliver yours soon. You still need to apologize to him for creating that whole one sided rivalry thing.” Lance winces at that, but nods and promises that it’ll be done soon. 

 

“You and Allura might also want to do your apologies in the presence of the Red Lion. You can guess why.” Lace pales slightly at that. Memories of times where Red’s almost ejected him into space or cursed at him so loudly he thought his ear drums were going to pop coming to mind. 

 

“I’ll definitely keep that in mind. Thanks for the tip.” Shiro raises an eyebrow. 

 

“The tip wasn’t for you. I just know that Keith’ll sleep easier knowing that he doesn’t have to worry about you getting murdered by his lion.” With that, Shiro walk sup. Almost casually. 

 

“And there’s the spite.” Lance grumbles. Though he knows he deserves it. 

 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Lance decides that he’s going to take Shiro’s advice and starts to look for the raven haired paladin. Though, unsurprisingly, that proves to be a challenge. 

 

“Where the heck could that mullet be?!” Lance reaches up and tugs at his own hair while squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. 

 

“I’m assuming that you’re talking about my brother since neither me nor my mother have a nickname on this team.” Lance’s eyes widen as he spins around to face Acxa, who looks annoyed. 

 

“Acxa! Yes, do you know where Keith is?” Lance temporarily forgets where he stands with Acxa. Only remembering when she bares her teeth and glares harshly at him. 

 

“Check the lions hangar. He went to spend time with Red.” Lance facepalms, disregarding the venomous tone used when addressing him. 

 

“Right! Why didn’t I think of that?” Acxa rolls her eyes before responding with a sneer. 

 

“Because you lack brain cells.” Lance decides against making a snarky remark back. Acxa’s mad at him as it is. No reason to get her, Keith, and no doubt Mama Kogane mad at him anymore. 

 

“Thanks Acxa!” Lance rushes off before another sneer can be made his way. 

 

Once he arrives at the hangar, after sprinting from the training area, he looks around till his eyes land on the Red Lion. Standing tall and proud, an aura of confidence and stability surrounding her.

 

“Hey Red! Is….uh….is Keith with you? He and I need to talk.” Lance gulps as the yellow eyes of the Red Lion activate, backing up a bit for safety measures. 

 

“Red?” The lion in question growls before lowering her head, not opening her mouth until she makes something clear to the blue paladin. 

 

_ If you cause anymore harm to my cub than you already have, I will shoot you where you stand. Not even my cub will be able to stop me. _

 

Lance straightens up and nods. “Don’t worry. I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

_ This mistake shouldn’t of even been made once! _

 

Red growls again before opening her mouth. Lance doesn’t exactly know what to do, does he go in or wait for Keith to come out? After standing awkwardly in front of Red, Keith sprints out of the cockpit and freezes when he sees Lance. 

 

“Uhhhhh…..” Lance blinks a few times before shaking his head and taking a step forward, arm stretched out as a form of greeting. 

 

Apparently that was a mistake. Red growls at him and moves to close her jaw while Keith flinches back. 

 

‘Right.’ Lance moves back immediately, arms raised up a bit to show his surrendering. ‘I’m one of the people who shoved him around. Of course physical contact’s a no-no.’ 

 

“Sorry, sorry! I get the idea, won’t move and won’t touch. Promise.” Keith narrows his eyes in suspicion, but nods his head and moves to walk closer to Lance so he can hear. 

 

“Ok. What’s up?” Lance almost smiles at how Keith crosses his arms and cocks out his hip. The pose and the expression makes Keith look kind of….cute. 

 

“I wanted to apologize. For everything.” Lance turns serious as Keith raises a brow. 

 

“I don’t just mean about bullying you for being galra. I’m also sorry for the whole rivalry thing and….causing more drama between us then was necessary.” Keith relaxes in his stance a bit and goes to respond, only for Lance to hold a hand up. 

 

“Wait, I’m not done.” Lance takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly. “You always kept to yourself, didn’t let anyone in and didn’t want company. Now I know that that wasn’t fully true. You were afraid because we were insensitive and mocked you for trying.” 

 

Lance, ignoring Red’s warning growl, walks forward. When he’s a few feet away from Keith, he holds out his arms. 

 

“I know that this won’t fix anything right away. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry and I promise not to let this happen again. The rivalry thing, I can’t even bring myself to consider. It was fake and a messed up way of having some type of relationship with you. You being galra doesn’t change who you are as a person. And you’re a good person. Who else had been chosen by two different lions? Not to mention those lions being the head of Voltron and the most temperamental of lions.” Keith laughs a bit at that and in his mind, he can hear Red chuckling as well. 

 

“I made a grave mistake. As long as I live, it won’t happen again. I’ll shoot whoever tries to argue.” Keith, flattered at the threat, blushes a bit before sighing and giving Lance a sad look. 

 

“That’s nice and all, but I’m afraid that it doesn’t solve anything. I need time to trust you again. Especially with the whole rivalry thing. For the longest time, I thought you genuinely hated me because of how I did things and just-just who I was as a person. You’re reaction to me being galra didn’t exactly help.” Lance looks down and nods. 

 

“I still want to try and give you another chance though.” Lance looks up, shocked. He’s really getting another chance?

 

“Really? I get another chance?” Keith nods his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

 

“You might want to put your arms down though. Don’t expect a hug after my only contact with you was you shoving me or hitting me.” Lance immediately drops his arms, hopeful look still in place. 

 

“Keith, buddy, I totally get it. Wait, you know what? Scratch that, I don’t. What I mean is that I get your conditions. I’ll give you all of the time you need.” The corner of Keith’s lips tilt up a bit, but the red paladin doesn’t allow himself to truly smile. 

 

“Good. That’s the only way that this can be fixed.” Keith turns around and looks to Red, having a somewhat silent conversation with her. 

 

A few moments pass before hearing Keith thank his lion and escort Lance towards the Blue Lion. As with the rest of the paladins, he explains why this is necessary and how it will help. Once that’s done, Keith decides that he needs space and sends Lance off. Of course, as soon as Lance steps out of the hangar, he comes face to face with Keith’s mother and twin sister, who threaten him much like Red has. 

 

“Hurt my son again, in any way, and I’ll use you for target practice.” 

 

“I’ve heard you have siblings. Just imagine what your younger siblings would do to anyone who broke your heart. I promise, I’ll do ten times worse than whatever thought comes to mind.” Suffice to say, Lance would now rather face Sendak than mess with a angry Krolia or Acxa. 

 

“Hey Lance! How’d it go with Keith?” Lance looks up, after losing focus while being threatened, to see Shiro sitting on one of the couches in the lounge room. 

 

“It’s on it’s way to getting better. I can’t exactly say anything until a few days have passed though.” Shiro nods in understanding and, for the first time in about a month, gives Lance look of approval. 

 

“Fair enough. Judging by the look on your face though, you just came back from being threatened by Keith’s mom and sister. You have my condolences.” Lance nods before reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. 

 

“Yeah. Think I’ve gained a lot of respect for those two now.” Shiro nods before standing up and coming to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“At least now that you’ve apologized to Keith, you don’t have to worry about them coming to murder you in your sleep.” Lance genuinely laughs. 

 

“Yeah, they may not trust or like me, but they won’t kill me. That’s a comforting thought.” The barest hint of a smile makes it onto Shiro’s face. 

 

“More comforting than the latter.” Lance nods at that. It is. 


	5. Allura's Apology

Allura had only managed two steps into the lounge before being confronted by the other paladins, Coran, and the two galra females. 

 

“Allura, it’s time. Go apologize to Keith.” Allura turns to face Coran, only to receive a shake of the head and him turning his face away from her. 

 

“I understand that I must. But are you sure now is the right time?” Acxa, pretty much done with this whole situation, scoffs before rolling her eyes and standing up. She cracks her neck and knuckles before slowly approaching the princess. 

 

“Princess, it’s always the right time to stop being a coward and take responsibility for your actions. Or have you never been taught that during your time with your father?” Several gasps are heard around the room as the blunt mention of King Alfor, Allura squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists. 

 

“Oh right, I forgot, we wouldn’t be in this situation if that were the case.” Acxa gets dangerously close to Allura, looking at her with a challenging gaze. 

 

“So tell me princess, is now the right time? Or are you going to disgrace your father and your species further by cowering an-” Acxa doesn’t get to finish before Allura’s fist makes contact with her face. The force is strong enough to not only knock Acxa back a few steps, but to also knock her down. 

 

“Acxa!” “Allura!” “Princess!” “My kit!” 

 

At the various yells, Acxa slowly blinks up at the princess before cupping her own cheek and growling. 

 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be? Fine then.” Allura glares and gets into a fighting stance, despite being the one who’s wearing a dress. 

 

“Don’t you dare speak about matters you don’t understand, galra.” Acxa bares her teeth and pulls out her blade.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll leave that to you, Altean.” A few moments of silence pass before Acxa rushes forward, blade hidden behind her for a later sneak attack. 

Shiro and Coran move to stop the fight, but Krolia steps forward and holds out her hand. Getting involved could further aggravate her daughter, putting the princess in even more danger. With that in mind, everyone can only stand by and watch as Allura and Acxa battle out their aggression, Allura being put at a unfair disadvantage because of her clothing. Only when Acxa’s got the princess pinned down and her blade risen is when a loud voice halts her movements. 

 

“Acxa! No!” Acxa’s growling stops immediately, gaze softening at the sight of her frightened brother. 

 

“Acxa, why? What happened?” With Acxa momentarily distracted, Allura takes her chance. She brings up her knee and connects it with Acxa’s stomach, pushing the galra off her. Before she can pounce and pin her opponent, Acxa brings her feet up and catches the princess, throwing her over her and onto the floor near the couches. 

 

“Girls, stop! No!” Keith rushes forward as Allura gets, and barely blocks a punch meant for Acxa. Specifically, Acxa’s face. 

 

“Keith!” “Brother!” “My kit!” “Allura!” Keith stumbles back into Acxa’s arms, unaware of the princess’s horrified look and the others worried ones. 

 

“Where was he hit?” Keith winces as someone touches his face, before relaxing in his mother’s familiar hold. She cradles his face carefully before growling at the bruise that starts to form around his eye. 

 

“Get me ice, now!” Hunk rushes towards the kitchen while Acxa supports Keith on the ground, Krolia still holding his face between her hands. 

 

“Keith! Are you alright?” Keith whimpers at the loud voice before fully opening both of his eyes and smiling: Shiro. 

 

“I’m ok. This isn’t the worst hit I’ve taken.” Shiro and Acxa frown while Krolia growls and looks back towards the princess, who’s being kept away by Coran, Pidge, and Lance. 

 

“Keith! I’m so sorry!” Keith tries to respond, only for Shiro to shush him. 

 

“You don’t owe her anything. Just relax your eye until we get that ice.” Keith tries to protest it’s not that bad of an injury, but doesn’t get very far.

 

“Here, here!” Krolia swipes the ice without a thank you, not that Hunk really expected one, and places it gently on her son’s eye. 

 

“Hold this.” Keith obeys without protest, only groans at the cold, but nice feeling of the ice against his bruised eye. 

 

“Here, let’s get him to the couch.” Once Keith is deposited on the couch, Krolia on one side and Acxa on the other, Shiro stands in front of the three protectively. 

 

“Princess, what was that?” Allura casts a worried look towards Keith before facing Shiro with an undignified one. 

 

“She insulted my father! How could I not react?” Keith gasps and turns to look at Acxa. 

 

“Why would you do that?” Acxa shrugs before glaring at the princess. 

 

“I didn’t insult him. Just stated that you learned nothing from him and were disgracing his name by being a spoilt, closed minded, hate filled brat.” Keith winces. Now he understands why Allura wanted to fight his twin. 

 

“Still though, was that necessary? Bringing up parents in that context can be seen as attacking them.” Acxa sighs before turning to examine Keith’s face. 

 

“I’ll apologize after she apologizes to you.” Keith nods before looking at Shiro, who’s still staring firmly at the princess. 

 

“I already told Lance this, but you should probably apologize to Keith in front of the Red Lion. I know she’s been itching to shoot you and Keith’s the only reason she hasn’t.” Keith looks uncomfortable now. 

 

“If that is what would be best.” Coran nods before grabbing the princess’s arm gently and leading her towards the hangar. 

 

“Might as well get this over with?” Keith nods before standing and following. 

 

When everyone reaches the hangar, Keith steps forward. The eyes of the Red Lion glow immediately and a loud growl is heard throughout the room. In fact, the room shakes from the volume. 

 

“Red, I know what this looks like and you’re right. What you think happened, happened. Ok?” Red leans down and opens her mouth, urging Keith in, but Keith shakes his head and looks towards Allura. 

 

“We came in here so she could apologize. Just think of this as when Lance apologized a few days ago.” Red’s jaw remains open as another growl resonates through the room. 

 

_ She has hurt you again! My cub, how can she sincerely apologize after that?  _

 

Allura looks down in shame while Keith shrugs. 

 

“To be fair, I got in the middle of a fight between her and Acxa. So, it’s probably partially my fault I got hit.” There are protests behind him, but Keith’s focus remains on his lion. 

 

_ Very well. I will listen to her words. But the daughter of Alfor has much to go before I will even consider trusting her again.  _

 

“Thanks Red. Princess! You might want to start speaking now. Red only has so much patience.” Allura looks up and nods, stepping forward so she’s beside Keith. Well, almost. Red growls at her when she’s about 6ft away.

 

“Keith, Red Lion, Krolia, Acxa, Paladins, I apologize for my appalling behavior the last time Keith was with us. You are all correct, I had no justifications to act like I did. Keith, you are galra. But that isn’t what defines you. You are strong, protective, loyal, everything opposite of what I accused you of being. My clouded visions are the cause for your suffering and I am sorry.” Keith’s eyes widen for a second before he winces. Oh right, he has a black eye. But the fact that the princess said all of that pretty much in one breath surprised him. 

 

_ You were the main cause for all of his tears! Had you acted like an adult instead of a hate filled being, this never would’ve happened! It was only by my cub’s sole request that I haven’t crushed or shot you! Explain how any of us can trust you now?  _

 

Keith assumes that when Red says ‘us’, she means the other lions. 

 

“You cannot and I respect that decision. However, know that I won’t ever let this happen again. I will keep my mind open and look at who someone is as a person, not a species.” Krolia and Acxa look at each other before turning to give the princess and unconvinced look. 

 

“And how would you do that? You weren’t able to catch yourself the first time, how can you going forward?” Allura bites her lip and turns to look at Krolia. When she doesn’t answer, she’s saved by Shiro. 

 

“She’ll have the rest of us, you, your daughter, and the lions to call her out. Now that this has happened and that we’re all aware of the consequences, we can catch ourselves and each other.” Allura sends a grateful smile at Shiro before facing Keith. 

 

“Indeed. I know none of you will be convinced until I prove my honesty, but for now, know that you have my word. I may not be very good and judging character, but I’m a princess of my word.” Keith nods curtly before looking to Red, who’s jaw has closed. 

 

“If that is all the princess would like to say, then I too would like to make something clear.” Allura turns to face Krolia, who’s walking towards her with Acxa by her side. 

 

“If you ever hurt my son again or encourage others to do so, then I will show no mercy.” Allura nods, a genuine look of fear on her face before Acxa steps up. 

 

“I apologize for my comments in the lounge. Keith was right, they didn’t do anything but make the situation worse. But like my mother said, if you ever hurt Keith again, then I’ll reunite you with your father. Without hesitation.” Keith’s surprised that Allura doesn’t get defensive. Only nods and accepts Acxa’s apology. 


	6. Lion's Announcement

Keith and the others stand before the Red Lion before backing up a bit as she sits up, along with the Black Lion. 

 

**As the head of Voltron, I must make one thing clear: none of you may harm another paladin as you have all harmed Keith.**

 

_ Your lions may not have expressed their disappointment as openly as Black and I have, but rest assured, after today, that changes. _

 

Shiro nods and steps forward to rest a hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

 

“We’re all lucky that Keith’s able to find it in his heart to forgive us. I think I speak for all of us when we say that grateful and will take better care of him from now on. We’ll also take better care of each other.” Keith smiles at Shiro while the Red and Black Lion face each other. 

 

_ I hope you stick to your word, Shiro. For the consequences will be deadly if you don’t.  _

 

Shiro nods with a grim look on his face while everyone else shares a look of concern. 

 

**All of us have chosen to give the paladins another chance. Now, it’s only a matter of time before the bonds between paladin & lion and paladin & paladin are healed. **

 

Keith nods before turning to face everyone, taking the ice pack off of his eye. When he addresses the group, his tone is gentle but stern. 

 

“Like the lions, I have forgiven you for this specific incident. However, it will take a lot of time to trust you again.” Everyone nods at him before Red growls and lifts her tail. 

 

_ If any of you forget your promises and hurt my cub ever again, then Voltron be damned, I will take him, his mother, and his sister back to the Blades of Marmora. Where they’ll be safe.  _

 

Keith turns to look at Red in surprise before laughing at her next comment. Or, more like laughing at the tone she uses. It’s irritated, bored, and not at all amused. 

_ And I will go back to allowing Lance to pilot me. But don’t expect me to be happy or completely cooperative. _

 

Lance gulps and rushes forward, hugging Red’s leg despite the growl of warning. 

 

“It won’t happen again! We promise! Please don’t take Keith away!” Keith blushes at the fact that even though Red basically said she’d stop cooperating when forming Voltron, Lance is mainly worried about her taking him to the Blade of Marmora. 

 

“Yeah, we promise Red.” Keith gasps and looks down as Pidge latches on to his side, their eyes wide and grip strong. 

 

“Do not fear, Red Lion. I doubt the paladins would try anything with my daughter and I here.” Keith smiles at his mother and sister before thanking Red for listening and defending him. 

 

_ Like I have said before, my cub, you are my paladin. Your safety means just as much to me as the safety of the universe.  _

 

Tears come to Keith’s eyes, but he’s too happy to care how much they make his bruise sting. “Thanks Red. You’re important to me too.” 

 

With that said, a roar of happiness makes its way out of Red’s mouth. As well as shouts of relief at having their family whole again. With the add ons of Acxa and Krolia. 

 

Life for Keith started out as hell. But, with time and patience (and a lot of trauma),it was starting to get better Besides, now he had a big crew to help him get by. A crew who kept threatening to shoot or fight off anyone who hurt him. All in all, life was looking up. 


End file.
